


when dean and castiel reunited

by castielforeverspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20, DeanCas - Freeform, Fix-It, M/M, rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielforeverspn/pseuds/castielforeverspn
Summary: what if dean and castiel had reunited in heaven? what if the ending of supernatural was different? how would dean and cas react to seeing each other again?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 42





	when dean and castiel reunited

Empty. That was the one word that Dean Winchester felt described him best at this very moment. His younger brother and best friend were not with him. Even after defeating God, which still shocked Dean, he still felt a part of him was missing. He tried his hardest to get Jack, who was basically like a son to him, to come back with Dean and his brother. Dean wondered what would’ve changed if Jack had come home with them. Maybe he would not have ended up where he is right now: Heaven.

Was Dean Winchester content with his death? No. It didn’t sit right with him at all. He felt like he should have gone out in a better and more meaningful way. Going out by getting impaled by a huge nail wasn’t the move for Dean. It was the last way he would expect for him to leave. Part of Dean felt like he deserved a meaningless death by getting impaled. After being revenge driven for weeks and ignoring his family’s needs, he felt like he had failed them all. He felt bad for Jack, who he got mad at and was willing for him to explode, just to take Chuck off the board. He felt bad for his brother, Sam, who Dean got mad at for trying to get in his way. He especially felt bad for his best friend, Castiel.

Just weeks before Dean was impaled, Castiel had sacrificed himself just to save him. Dean repressed the thought of Castiel being in love with him. He knew that if he thought of it once, he would break down. He couldn’t bear the memory of learning that his best friend was in love with him and then dying immediately after Dean learned of this. He wondered what Castiel had meant by the confession. Did Castiel love him platonically or was it something more? He hoped that it was platonic, otherwise he would have so many regrets, like wishing that he noticed it sooner or said that he loved Castiel back. Part of Dean wanted to believe that it was not platonic one bit and his best friend actually had admitted that he was in love with Dean. 

Dean drove along the dirt road that led himself away from Harvelle’s Roadhouse, where Ellen, Jo, and Ash were having drinks and playing pool. Dean was hanging out with them for a little while, however he needed to clear his head and decided to go on a drive in Baby, his Impala. Dean liked being around his friends that he missed dearly, but he wished he was still alive and there to protect his brother. He wondered how Sam and Eileen were doing. Hopefully they got away from the hunting life finally. Maybe they could get out of the groggy, closed up bunker. Dean liked the bunker, but sometimes he hated the fact that it was mostly underground with no sunlight peaking in. 

Dean thought about how much he missed Castiel. He missed Castiel so badly. He felt himself begin to let out a few tears as he drove down the endless dirt road. Dean felt himself press on the gas pedal and the engine roared. He couldn’t die again, so what was the worry about stopping his car? Dean felt like he couldn’t control anything and everything around him. He slammed the brakes and put the Impala into park. He rested his head on the wheel and began to cry. Dean thought about why he was still in pain after going to Heaven. Wasn’t this supposed to be his happy place? Shouldn’t he be more content with his well-being? Dean leaned back in his seat and looked at the road ahead of him, his mind wandering to Castiel.

Dean sat in his parked car, listening to some of his favorite classic rock hits until it got dark. That was when he decided he should probably get back to the Roadhouse. Everyone would start to worry. He began to drive back towards the Roadhouse, the road only being luminated by the headlights of his car. Dean liked driving in the dark, it was nice and simpler now that he was dead. He didn’t have to worry about an animal, or person, jumping in front of his car or anything ruining it.

The windows of Harvelle’s Roadhouse were luminated, signalling that some of Dean’s hunting buddies were probably inside having beers and sharing stories about their times on Earth or just things that happened during their day. Dean got out of the Impala and walked over to the doors of the Roadhouse. He rubbed his eyes and gently pushed the door open, hoping that no one would be annoyed that Dean disappeared for a bit. Instead he was greeted with stares from all of his friends and family that had passed away.

“What? I can’t go for a fucking drive?” Dean said, clearly annoyed that everyone was staring at him. Everyone immediately looked away and went back to what they were doing. Everyone except for one man.

In the back corner of the building stood a shadowy figure. Dean hoped his mind was playing tricks on him; that the lighting was tricking his brain into thinking it was his best friend, but as the figure started to walk out of the shadows, Dean was proven wrong. The angel dusted off his trench coat, looked up at Dean, and gave him a small, warm smile. Dean blinked hard in disbelief. The angel was standing closer to him, meanwhile Dean couldn’t move. He was frozen in shock that his best friend was okay.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean said in shock. “Is it really you, Cas?”

“Hello Dean,” The angel replied, sweetly. Everything clicked for Dean. He realized that it was actually Castiel, the angel who cared about him all this time. The angel who believed in Dean even when he saw himself in the eyes of his greatest enemies. Dean sprinted to Castiel and pulled him into the tightest hug. He had to fight back tears as Castiel rubbed Dean’s back as they held each other in a tight hug.

“How the hell did you get out?” Dean asked into Castiel’s shoulder.

“Jack freed me,” Castiel replied quietly.

“I missed you so much,” Dean told the angel, still wrapping him tightly in a hug, afraid that he was going to lose the angel again.

“I figured.”

“You know, Cas,” Dean paused, only letting go of Castiel for a second, just to move his hand up to the angel’s cheek. “I love you too. I’m sorry I never got to say it back.”

“Don’t be sorry, Dean,” Castiel reasoned with a small smile forming on his face.

“I know I shouldn’t be, but I felt so much regret after that night,” Dean reasoned, smiling back warmly at Castiel. He looked into the angel’s eyes, down at his lips, and back to his blue eyes.

“I understand that,” Castiel said silently, locking eyes with Dean. The angel didn’t really have any words to say to Dean. He was afraid that Dean would turn him down. That was until Castiel felt Dean closing in on him. Castiel could feel his face warm up as the other boy’s lips touched his. He froze in shock. After pulling apart, Castiel looked at Dean and smiled wide.

“Dean,” Castiel said softly, pulling Dean into a hug. “I love you."


End file.
